


[Podfic] rattle this ghost town

by graycalls



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycalls/pseuds/graycalls
Summary: He wonders if Hibari heard the whispers yesterday. More than likely not, since Hibari has never concerned himself with other people’s opinions. Mukuro did, though; Mukuro knows all too well what it’s like to be treated as a monster, an outcast, an abomination.(Or, Mukuro meets Naruto. Does it count as a fairy tale if the monsters are the ones getting the happy endings?)





	[Podfic] rattle this ghost town

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rattle this ghost town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228622) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



**Length** : 43:43  
**Link to download** : [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/di0n5e9t5i9t3ha/rattlethisghosttown.mp3?dl=0)

Reader's notes:

This is the longest podfic I've done, and I recorded it in one go, and then edited it like, a month later. orz. If I've ruined anyone's names, let me know, because I'm KHR familiar via the manga, which. Not so much with the pronunciation, there.


End file.
